Bonding Secrets
by RegalButterfly86
Summary: OQ Family Fluff. Robin/Henry and Regina/Roland spend the day together.
1. Chapter 1

As they stood in the bright, warm kitchen, Henry smiled wide and locked his hopeful gaze onto his mother's worried one. "Please, Mom, can I go? I promise to be careful and to listen to everything Robin says." Regina sucked in a breath, glancing from Henry to Robin, and nearly rolled her eyes at their matching hopeful expressions.

"Come on, Regina, I promise no harm will come to the boy." Robin placed a hand on Henry's shoulder looking at him before returning his gaze to Regina. She groaned trying not to fall victim to their gorgeous, sweet smiles. They knew her weaknesses, more than likely knew they'd get their way, but it didn't mean she had to make it easy for them.

"I don't know. Those are mighty big promises and I don't know if I can risk you getting hurt, Henry. As for you," She turned her stare to Robin, smirking at his faltering smile. "I still remember our lessons. Not to mention you like shooting arrows too close to people's heads." Robin bit his lip, fighting back his laughter, and this time, Regina couldn't hold back her eye roll.

Henry scoffed, looking between the adults. "Wait, you've had archery lessons? Then why can't I?" He paused for a moment as a thought popped into his head, and as a protest formed on his mother's lips, he voiced it. "I'm getting older, Mom. I need to learn some way to protect myself and if I don't take lessons from Robin, I can always ask Grandma." He smirked and Robin had to turn around to hide his laughter when a glare formed on Regina's features. Henry had played his cards right, and Robin had to give him credit. The kid was smart, and knew his mother well. "It's up to you, Mom." Henry shrugged his shoulders, keeping his face neutral as he watched his mother.

Regina ran her tongue along her teeth. How dare Henry use that card?! She sighed, loosening her arms from around her chest. He must have truly wanted to learn from Robin if he'd brought up his grandmother. Henry smiled, noticing the way his mother bit her bottom lip. It was a sure sign that she was caving, and it was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted. "Well," Regina started; catching Henry's expectant smile and Robin's eager eyes. Had this even been a fight? They knew her too well, and had probably pretended to struggle this whole time. She sighed, realizing too late that she never had a say. "I guess it would be a good way for you two to bond."

Henry cheered before wrapping her into a tight hug. "Thanks, Mom. I love you." She smiled, resting her cheek against his head, and squeezed him a little tighter. She pulled him to arms' length, placing a hand under his chin to be sure he was fully focusing on her.

"You better be careful." He nodded his head, and she smirked at the hidden eye roll. She knew him as well as he knew her, and she glared playfully at him, receiving a slight chuckle. "Now," She patted his shoulder, gently nudging him toward the doorway. "Go put on more clothes. It's cold outside and I won't have you getting sick." Henry nodded his head, turning an excited smile toward Robin as he wished him good luck as it was now his turn for a lecture. Regina scoffed, tapping Henry's arm with the back of her hand as he darted out of the kitchen.

Robin laughed, moving closer to Regina and wrapping his arms around her waist. She raised an eye brow, keeping her arms folded against her chest. "So, what are my rules, Milady?" He held his smile, using his thumbs to rub small circles on her lower back. Regina relaxed, studying him for a moment.

"Do not teach him like you taught me. I nearly shot you in the head." Robin chuckled at the tension furrowing her brow and the memory flashing in his mind. "I still have nightmares about it," She mumbled, turning his chuckle into quiet laughter before he apologized.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, staring into her eyes. "You're not the only one who can dodge an arrow, Regina, and not to mention, I only did it to irritate you. Seeing you so worked up was the highlight of my days during our year in the Enchanted Forest." He paused, smirking when she rolled her eyes, and tightened his grip when she tried pushing away from him. "I like to think you enjoyed the distraction from your sister, and that by challenging you, I saved you." She pursed her lips, raising one eyebrow.

"It's true. I kept you on your toes. You didn't have time to hate yourself over losing Henry." She sighed, and he pulled her closer to him. "But that is an argument for another day. Today, we are discussing my archery lessons with Henry." Regina glared at him, but it quickly fell away as he flashed his dimples.

She frowned faintly, closing her eyes and letting out a deep, slow breath. "Just keep him safe and try not to teach him how to shoot arrows past my head. At least not right away." Robin chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on her temple as she rested her forehead on his chest. "He's growing up, Robin, and I missed so much." He rubbed her back, resting his chin on her head and wrapping his arms tighter around her.

Letting a moment pass, he hid his smile in her hair before responding. "Those damn children. Don't they know growing up is horrible! How dare they put us through such trials?!" Regina chuckled, shaking her head and pulling back to look at him. He shrugged his shoulders, lifting one hand to cup her cheek. "He has to grow up, Regina, but I can make this lesson as technical as possible. That way he won't grow up too quickly." Her smile widened, and he soaked it in, allowing it to warm his soul and quicken his heartbeat.

"You would do that for me?" He laughed, nodding his head before letting his fingers run through her hair.

"I'd do anything for you, Regina, even if it means disappointing archery lessons for Henry." She tilted her head, glaring at him. That was a low blow. He shrugged his shoulders, a playful expression across his features. "We made a deal before approaching you. I am a man of honor." She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't fight the grin forming on her lips. "It will be fine, Regina, and no harm will come to him. I do cherish my life."

"Good because as much as I love you, I won't hesitate in killing you if something happens to my son." She sent him another glare, but it faltered as a small body ran into the room, calling out for his father.

"Papa!" Roland jumped into Robin's arms, breathing in as he caught his breath. "Can I go with you and Henry?" He widened his eyes, poking out his bottom lip. Regina covered her smile with her hand, turning around to hide it from the pouting boy. Robin sighed, his mouth flinching into a frown.

"Not this time, my boy. Henry wants to spend time with me by himself." Roland frowned, starting to protest when Robin interrupted him. "And what about Regina? If we all go then she will be home all by herself!" Regina turned back around, catching Roland's glance in her direction. She smiled reassuringly at Robin even though his attention was solely on his son.

"That wouldn't be fair to her, would it?" Roland reluctantly shook his head, his shoulders dropping as he realized he wasn't getting to go. "How about this? Since I and Henry will be gone, we won't be able to protect her." He leaned closer to Roland, lowering his voice. "Do you think you could do it for us?" Roland perked up, smiling and nodding his head.

"Like in the castle!" He squealed, bouncing in Robin's arms, and his father nodded his head, glancing at Regina before shushing him. "What is it, Papa?" He asked, whispering as he caught onto the mischief in Robin's behavior.

"We mustn't let her know. It's our little secret. Mine, Henry's, and now yours." Roland gasped, covering his mouth with both hands before risking a glance at Regina. She looked between him and his father, feigned curiosity radiating off her features, and when Roland looked away and leaned closer to Robin, she bit her lips to keep her chuckle from escaping her. Robin winked at her, whispering into Roland's ear before setting him back on his feet.

Roland took a deep breath before moving to Regina, who lowered to his eye level as he stopped in front of her. "Regina, can I spend time with you like Henry is with Papa?" She furrowed her brow, running her fingers through his curly bangs.

"You don't want to go with Henry and your papa anymore?" Shaking his head and looking directly into her eyes, he sighed as he grabbed her hand, stopping her from ruffling his hair.

"No, I want to be with you. Just you and me. We can play tag! You can't play tag when people are learning arrows." He answered seriously, shaking his head slightly to add emphasis. Regina responded with a quiet 'oh' as he continued. "So, can I stay with you?" Impatience coated his voice and she could see Robin smiling from behind him. Regina thought for a moment, placing a finger to her chin.

"Hmm," She scrunched her mouth to the side and slowly lifted her eyes to his. "I think that would be a wonderful idea! You know I love playing tag." Roland smiled, bursting into giggles as she tickled his sides. "Is it okay with your papa?" Roland nodded his head, not bothering to check with Robin, and she smirked at him before playing with his hair again. "All right then. You better get your jacket and shoes on so we can play." Regina waited until Roland had happily run from the room before turning her attention to Robin. He helped her to her feet, biting his bottom lip as she raised an eyebrow.

"I need protecting, huh?" Robin's lips pressed together, forcing away his grin, as he nodded his head.

"Always, but luckily, you are quite capable of handling yourself. I don't have to worry as much." She smirked at him, shaking her head. "Besides, you and Roland could use some bonding time as well." A smile spread across her lips as she thought of his son. "He missed you."

Regina looked down for a moment, the smile slipping from her lips. "I missed him, too. I actually could not eat ice cream." With his gentle chuckle, she looked back to him with a soft smile, cupping his cheek as she stepped into his embrace. "I'm glad you're back." Regina ran her thumb along his cheek, taking the moment to memorize him, but Robin didn't allow her long before he pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers.

As he pulled back, she whispered an "I love you," against his lips, and he smiled at her before kissing her again. She wouldn't say it any louder, fearing that her wishes, her dreams, would come crashing down at her feet once again, but he refused to believe that she hadn't earned, didn't deserve, this happiness. He knew her fears, and she knew his optimism. Now, it seemed, it was only a matter of seeing which would win and who would be right. "I love you so much," She whispered again, and he released a tiny grin, resting his forehead against hers.

Matching her quiet tone, he approached her fears. "I'm not going anywhere, Regina." She breathed in sharply, closing her eyes and stepping impossibly closer to him, and he lowered his hands, holding her against him. They stood still, breathing in the other, rubbing noses, and sharing barely there kisses.

"I've loved you," Robin began, opening his eyes to stare at her. "Even when you were threatening my life with fireballs and choke holds," Regina smirked, biting her bottom lip to hold back her chuckle. "When you didn't feel strong enough to defeat your sister," Her smirk fell and she lifted her head to press her lips against his. Robin breathed in and tightened his grip as he continued, fighting past the tears building in his eyes. "And when I never thought I'd see you again." Regina pulled back, her eyes locking with his, and she lifted a hand to caress away his sorrow.

He smiled appreciatively at her, turning his head to kiss her palm, and he smirked when she giggled from the tickle of his stubble. He raised one of his hands, covering hers as he held her gaze once more. "You are my heart and soul, and I'll be damned if something or someone can keep me from being with you. If they think the Charmings are stubborn, well," He trailed off, laughter in his trademark smirk, and Regina couldn't help the full smile tugging at her lips. "I choose you. I love you." Robin moved his hand from hers, trailing it through her hair before pulling her mouth to his and tenderly kissing her. "Don't be afraid, Milady," He whispered only for her to hear, caressing her cheek and memorizing the happiness upon her features. "You're not alone anymore and you never will be again."

Tears slipped from her eyes, and he quietly wiped them away until she leaned in and captured his lips in a heated kiss. They lost themselves in the moment, both forgetting the eager boys awaiting their attention, and as seconds turned into minutes and hands began to wander, neither one noticed the two sudden pairs of eyes standing in the doorway.

Roland gagged, covering his eyes with his hands, and Henry chuckled as his mother nearly climbed the counter backward with her startled jump out of Robin's arms. "We can't leave you two alone at all, can we?" He smirked at his mother, laughing softly at her increasing blush and down turned eyes.

Roland moved to her side, tossing his father a snarled lip at his actions. "Gross, Papa. Girls have cooties!" He shook his head, stopping in front of Regina and raising his little hand for her to take. "Can we play tag now, Regina?" She smiled at him, nodding her head before taking his hand and walking toward the kitchen doorway.

"Wait, what are cooties?" Robin glanced between Regina and Henry, furrowing his brow. Regina bit her bottom lip, shrugging her shoulders as Henry chuckled softly. Roland faced his father again, letting out a long, frustrated breath.

"They are germs that only girls have, and if you kiss them then you'll get sick! Girls don't get sick cause they were born with cooties." Robin raised his eyebrows, nodding his head and releasing a serious noise of surprise. He looked to Regina then his son.

"So, I have cooties now?" Roland shrugged his shoulders, swinging his and Regina's joined hands before looking up at her.

He studied her as she smiled down at him. "Do you have cooties, Regina?" She thought for a moment, furrowing her brow and placing a finger to her chin, humming before shaking her head. "How? You're a girl." She lowered to his level, straightening his jacket and tugging him closer to her.

Regina rested her forehead against his, pursing her lips in hopes of fighting off her smile, and answered him. "Because I'm a mom, and I lost all my cooties so I would be able to kiss my boys." With that, she pulled him to her, planting several kisses over his face and eliciting screams of delight from him. Henry shook his head as he watched her, having known her answer as she'd done the same to him when he was younger.

Robin's worried voice gathered their attention as he stared at them with furrowed brows. "Does this mean I won't get sick?" Regina shrugged her shoulders, turning her eyes back to Roland for the answer. He breathed out quickly, walking to his father's side, and Robin picked him up without pause.

Roland glanced at Regina then Henry before smiling wide at Robin. "You're lucky, Papa. Regina doesn't have her cooties anymore, but you need to be careful. Don't kiss any other girls. They might have cooties." Robin smirked, keeping his eyes off of Regina, but he could tell by Henry's stifled laugh she had agreed with Roland in some form.

Regina moved to Robin's side, glaring playfully at him. "He better not kiss anyone but me." Roland nodded his head, trying his best, from his father's hold, to mimic her glare and hands on hip posture. Robin raised his free hand in self-defense, biting his bottom lip as he shook his head.

"Good. Now, come here." With a playful glance toward Roland, she leaned forward, capturing Robin's lips in a quick kiss. Roland gagged again, begging for Henry to save him as their parents laughed, but before the other boy could take a step forward, Regina was pulling him into her arms. "I believe we have a play date, right, Roland?" He nodded his head as his attention shot back to going outside for a game of tag.

Robin released a half-smile, moving to Henry's side and patting his shoulder to gain his attention. "And we have practice to get to. Are you ready?" Henry nodded his head, shoving his phone into his pocket after sending his latest photos to his grandmother. Each time he sent her a picture of his mother's joy she gave him a quarter and told him to always have hope as happiness was sure to follow. He smiled at his mother, watching as she spun around the kitchen with Roland tightly in her grip before setting him down only to be tugged clumsily out of the room.

"We should go while she's distracted unless you want another speech and more rules." Robin nodded his head in agreement, and quickly, they both left the house, placing soft kisses to Regina's forehead as Roland tried to assist her into her jacket, and tossed their goodbyes over their shoulders before letting the front door slam shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, as the sun met the horizon, Henry released the last arrow; his shoulders dropped as it missed the target. Robin patted his back, shrugging his shoulder and tilting his head in support. "Don't worry. You'll get it in no time," He paused, motioning toward the scattered pile of arrows littering the forest floor. "You're actually doing much better than your mother. I swear I had to get her a new bow on several occasions." Henry laughed, slipping his bow onto his shoulder before joining Robin in picking up their mess.

They worked in silence for a moment before Henry turned an impressed stare toward the brave archer. "So you actually shot arrows at Mom?" Robin chuckled, glancing at Henry as he returned the arrows to their rightful place in his quiver.

"Don't let your mother fool you. For every arrow I sent her way, she returned it with a fireball of her own." Henry smirked, arching an eyebrow as Robin continued. "I almost burned to death on a daily basis. I believe the dwarves and Merry Men had bets on when she'd finally kill me." Henry's smirk turned into full laughter as he shook his head. Robin smiled, leading the way to the road as his mind drifted through his memories of their year in the Enchanted Forest.

"Yeah, that sounds like Mom. She likes her fireballs," Henry replied, stepping over a fallen tree branch.

Robin nodded his head, his smile growing. "Well, it's only natural with a spirit like hers."

Taking note of the happy tone of his voice and his goofy grin, Henry studied the man next to him and stopped walking as the corner of his lips tipped upward. Robin turned to acknowledge Henry's cease in movements, his brow furrowing in confusion. "You really love her, don't you?" Robin sucked in a breath, caught off guard by Henry's question.

He recovered quickly, his features relaxing before he nodded his head. "Of course; what is there not to love?" Robin held his eye contact with Henry until the boy glanced to the ground, his hands finding their way into his pockets.

When he returned his gaze to Robin, he bit his bottom lip, hesitating with his response. "The Evil Queen…" Henry lowered his eyes once more, shaking his head before facing Robin again. Robin sighed, motioning for Henry to continue their walk, and waited until he was at his side before resuming their conversation. Henry glanced at him, wanting to hear what he would say. He no longer held his mother's past against her, but it didn't mean others agreed. He needed to know how Robin felt; he needed to be sure she wouldn't get hurt.

Robin breathed in, letting his lungs fill with fresh air. "There's a story behind everyone's past, Henry, and with your mother…hers is a complicated one." He glanced at the teenager next to him as they traded grass, twigs, and leaves under their feet for concrete, gravel, and skid marks. Henry nodded his head, facing Robin fully as they came to another stop. "Maybe one day you'll get all the details, as I have, and you'll understand how easy it is for me to look past her years as the Evil Queen," He paused again, thinking over his words, careful not to taint the relationship between the boy and his mother.

Henry released a small smile, encouraging the man to continue. So far, he liked what he was hearing and he accepted that his mother finally had another person in her life to love her unconditionally. Henry tuned into Robin's voice, taking comfort in a way he hadn't realized he needed. "Heartbreak and self-loathing…it can do many things to a person."

At this Henry perked up, interrupting Robin. "Like make them blind with rage?" Robin nodded his head, his lips disappearing into a thin line.

"Yes, that is one thing." Robin's brow creased for a moment, taking in Henry's casual posture and growing smile. Did Henry understand more than he was letting on? Was the boy testing him? Robin loosened his shoulders, following Henry's lead as they began walking down the road toward the town. He could only hope he had passed.

"Mom's not like that anymore though." Pride swelled in Henry's features. "She's changed." He punctuated it with a short nod of his head. Robin smiled, agreeing with him.

"That she has, Henry, and all because of you." At the curiosity and mischief forming in Henry's eyes, Robin placed a hand on his shoulder and gripped firmly. "Now, before I say something that your mother will kill me for," He shared a knowing look with Henry and then continued, "how about you take me to that…arcade?" He questioned and Henry nodded. "That you were talking about earlier?"

Henry chuckled, a wide smile spreading across his cheeks. "You really want to go?"

"It's something you enjoy, right?" Henry nodded, enthusiasm quickening his pace. "Well, tonight is about us bonding so let's go." Robin laughed as Henry's excitement took over, sending the boy into a long story about his mothers. Emma loved playing video games with him; Regina did not, and had stopped once she realized Emma would be there to do it.

"I kept beating her, too, and you know Mom. She," Henry paused, contorting his features into his best Regina Mills impersonation. "doesn't lose." He startled momentarily as Robin's voice joined his, and they chuckled at their lousy attempts to mimic Regina. "You know, you're pretty cool, Robin. I'm glad we got this chance to spend more time together." Henry smiled before turning his attention to the town buildings coming into view.

Robin breathed in and out, needing a second to soak in Henry's praise, but before he could return the sentiment, Henry pulled out his phone and started speaking. "I should probably call Mom and make sure the change in plans is okay." A sheepish hesitance fell over his features as he brought his phone to his ear. "I might have shown Roland her secret candy stash." Robin scoffed, shaking his head. Henry shrugged his shoulders, changing the subject while he waited for his mother to answer. "Do you think we could get pizza for dinner?" Robin smiled, nodding his head and deciding to take the night for all its worth.

... ... ... ... ...

Regina pressed her finger against her phone, ending her call with Henry and slipping it back into her pocket. She turned her gaze to Roland as he sniffled and swung his foot watching his loose shoe strings fly in the air. A corner of her lips lifted as she knelt to tie his shoes. "Who was it?" Roland asked as he sat down, focusing on her fingers as they maneuvered his laces into tight bows. Regina glanced at him, noticing his interest, and made a mental note for her and Robin to start teaching him.

She patted his legs, holding out a hand to help him back to his feet. "It was Henry. It looks like it'll be just you and me a little longer." She fought back a yawn as she straightened his jacket. "But I don't know if I can keep playing tag." She cupped his cheek, running a thumb over his pink skin.

Roland stepped closer to her, sniffling again. "That's okay, Regina. We can do something else." His eyes lit up with excitement. "Like bake cookies!" He bounced, folding his hands together and placing them under his chin. "Please! Please, please!"

Regina nodded her head, laughing when he cheered and jumped into her arms, nearly knocking her backward. "What kind of cookies should we bake?" Standing up, she glanced at the boy in her arms, grinning as he placed a finger to his chin in thought.

His finger flew from his chin to point toward the sky as he shouted out, "Chocolate chip!" He giggled, wrapping his arms around her neck as she adjusted her hold on him. "They are Henry and Papa's favorites." He rested his head on her shoulder, burying his face into the soft fabric of her scarf, and she hugged him closer as she headed for the back door.

"That's true." She pushed the door open, stepping into the kitchen before setting Roland back on his feet. He spun around, bounding to the pantry and opening it in search of ingredients. She followed him, letting his excitement chase away her fatigue, and as she passed him the bag of chocolate chips, he smiled at her before squeezing between her and the pantry door.

Regina grabbed the other ingredients, depositing them onto the counter before helping Roland onto the stool between them. Once she was certain he wouldn't fall, she left his side to gather the bowls and measuring utensils they would need. Roland watched her until his eyes spotted the large basket of apples in the middle of the room. "Umm," He started, lifting his gaze to Regina's curious stare. "Can we make something else, too?"

Regina bit back her smirk, having already known his sweet tooth would get the better of him. "Cookies aren't enough?" He shook his head, his eyes dropping to the apples once more. "What else do you want to make?" She returned to his side, setting down the items in her hands and waiting with a knowing smile for Roland to answer.

Roland glanced down, poking the bag of chocolate chips. "Apple turnovers?" Regina's smile faltered for a brief moment as her heart jumped at his words. When had he learned to say it correctly? Had Robin taught him while they were gone? Her teary gaze fell to the counter, but Roland's enthusiastic voice demanded her attention. "Those are my favorite!"

At his words, her smile returned and a soft laugh chased away her tears. "Oh really?" Roland nodded his head, glancing toward the apples again. Regina leaned closer to him, lowering her voice. "They're my favorite, too."

Roland perked up, his eyes widening and his smile growing. "I know! I saw'd you sneak a second one last time."

Regina gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "You did?" He nodded his head, giggling at her theatrics. "Well, I thought I was hiding it well." She feigned a pout, releasing a huff of breath.

"Don't worry, Regina." Roland placed a hand over hers, leaning onto the counter to do so. "You did! I'm just very good at being quiet and sneaking up on people and," He sucked in a deep breath, his tone of voice serious and comforting. "'Cause I'm so little you couldn't see me. You were looking for someone big like Papa!" He lifted his arms out to his sides, his fingers stretching outward as he smiled.

Regina laughed, grabbing the apple basket and bringing it to their counter. "That is true. I guess this time I'll have to look out for you, too, huh?" She poked his side, bringing forth a high pitched squeal.

She pulled back, her hands hovering near Roland as he settled once again onto the stool. "Yep," He said proudly before reaching for an apple. "Or," He trailed off, peeking at her from the corner of his eye. Regina arched an eyebrow, waiting for what he would say next. "I could sneak it with you!"

Fighting back her laughter at his bulging eyes and toothy smile, she raised both eyebrows in feigned shock. "Oh, well, that is an idea." Roland nodded his head, agreeing with her.

"It will be our secret." He giggled before leaning closer to her to whisper. "Like you talking about Papa when you were sleeping in the castle." Regina scoffed, covering it quickly with her hand and a small cough.

"You remember that?"

"Yep!" Roland moved back, holding up the apple in his hand. "So can we make turnovers, too? Papa likes'em, too," He dragged out, releasing his best dimpled smile, and Regina couldn't hold back her laughter.

She leaned forward, kissing his forehead as she took the apple from his hand. "Yes, we can, and your Papa has a big sweet tooth." At Roland's furrowed brow, she elaborated playfully. "He likes everything sweet!"

Roland smiled, pointing to his chest. "Like me!" Regina chuckled, nodding her head.

"And Henry." Roland's eyes grew as he laughed, climbing onto the counter as he reached for her. She moved closer, steadying him as he placed his hands on her cheeks.

"You, too, Regina!" She smiled, causing him to giggle as her cheeks pushed against his palms. He moved back, turning his attention to the items in front of him. "That's what makes us a good family." Regina sucked in a breath, feeling her heart swell at his words. Roland glanced at her, missing the tears forming in her eyes as he continued. "We all like sweets and arrows and apples and monkeys and puppies," Regina grinned, blinking back her tears, and began to organize ingredients as she listened to Roland. "And pancakes and warm blankets and mud puddles and video games and cartoons." Regina chuckled, shaking her head and interrupting the boy when he took a deep breath.

"Roland, Honey," He released his breath, catching her eyes. "Those are all things you like!" He smiled sheepishly, lifting his shoulders as he tried not to laugh. "I, for one," She sent him a casual glare, pursing her lips. "Do not like mud puddles, especially when they get tracked across my floors."

Roland's hands shot to his mouth, failing to hide his amusement. "That's Papa's fault!" He mumbled behind his hands before he lowered them to point at his chest. "I clean my feet like you showed me."

"Oh, I see." She arched an eyebrow. "Do I need to show your Papa how to use the welcome mat?"

Roland nodded his head, placing his palms on the counter and leaning forward to study the ingredients. "I tried, but he doesn't listen to me." He shrugged his shoulders before locking his attention onto the items separated into three groups in front of him. "What's first?" He glanced at Regina, who smiled back at him.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Roland breathed in, letting it out slowly as his eyes looked between the bag of chocolate chips and the basket of apples. Regina watched him, not surprised in the least when he finally answered.

"Apples!" He beamed at her, showcasing his dimples. "Then we can eat one before Papa and Henry get home." He nodded his head, hoping to coax her into agreement.

Regina licked her lips, hiding her smirk as she furrowed her brow and looked at him. "But what about sneaking one later?" Roland sighed, his shoulders dropping.

"We can still do that, too." Regina shook her head, pursing her lips as she leaned closer to him. He giggled when their foreheads met.

"What am I going to do with you, my little knight?" She pulled back, tapping the end of his nose playfully. "You know we can't sneak more than we need." She bit her lip when he groaned, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"You sound like Papa now."

Regina chuckled. "Well, he's a smart man. You should listen to him." Roland sighed, glancing at her before returning his eyes to the counter.

"I do, but only 'cause I have to." Regina smirked, changing the subject and helping him through the process of baking apple turnovers and chocolate chip cookies.

... ... ... ... ...

Robin hid his smirk behind his last bite of pizza as he watched Henry converse with the young girl behind the prize counter. She nodded her head, blushing as she turned around to grab the toy Henry had requested. The stuffed lion was the only item Roland needed to complete his safari themed room, and Henry couldn't wait to give it to him.

Henry glanced over his shoulder, a wide smile stretched across his lips until he noticed that he wasn't alone. Robin smirked, holding back his laughter at the sudden redness to Henry's cheeks as he rushed through his goodbyes and darted past Robin into the chilly evening air. Waving to the girl, Robin followed Henry outside, chuckling before leaning closer to him. "Does Sir Henry wish to woo Lady Paige?"

Henry grimaced, turning to face Robin as they stopped at the corner. "We really need to update your vocabulary." He shook his head as Robin furrowed his brow. "We call it dating now."

Robin nodded his head, relaxing and making a noise of understanding before adding, "That doesn't change my question. Do you wish to _date_ her?" Henry scoffed before his features settled into a stern scowl much like his mother's, causing Robin to lessen his teasing tone. "Don't play your mother's card." Robin stopped them again, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder. "I'm not going to ask you a million questions nor am I going to lecture you. I simply want to be here for you, Henry."

Henry sighed, glancing around them before looking back at Robin. "Don't tell my moms, please. They can both be a bit…protective." The tension in Henry's shoulders loosened as Robin laughed at Henry's choice of words. They both knew he'd stated it lightly, choosing to view his mothers' short fuses in a more positive way.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Henry returned Robin's smile, turning to continue their walk when his eyes landed on the window next to him. His smile grew when the trinkets sparkled, calling him forward with whispered requests. He smirked, glancing over his shoulder at Robin, who raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "What is it?" Robin took a step closer, his mouth going dry at the shiny jewels. He opened his mouth to protest, but Henry was quicker, moving away and leaning on the door before Robin could stop him.

"Come on, Robin," Henry begged, his smile never quite leaving his face. "Doesn't hurt to look, right?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, glancing from the teenager to the store's window display and back again. "Ah, Henry, I would love to go in there, but," He sighed, his shoulders shrugging as he shook his head. "I don't know how your mother,"

"We're only looking," Henry interrupted, releasing a supportive grin. "Besides, she's a woman. I don't know much, but I do know they always love jewelry." Robin pursed his lips, arching an eyebrow as Henry pushed the door open and motioned for him to walk inside.

Robin groaned, shaking his head as he gave in to Henry's request. "All right, but we aren't buying any specific rings."

Henry nodded his head, following the archer into the jewelry store with a victorious smile. "What about a nice necklace? Or a bracelet?" He beamed with excitement, bouncing as he exclaimed, "A tiara! She is a queen after all." Robin shook his head, releasing a playful eye roll as they strolled through the store searching for the perfect accessory for the woman they both loved.

... ... ... ... ...

While the turnovers cooled and the final batch of cookies baked, Regina stood at the refrigerator, searching for an easy dinner for her and Roland. She scrunched her mouth to the side, glancing at Roland as he sat in front of the oven watching the cookies flatten and brown. "What about hot dogs?"

Roland looked away from the oven, sighing as he moved to her side, and once she picked him up, he rested his head on her shoulder. "Okay." Regina pulled the package from the drawer, allowing him to hold it as she set about boiling a small pot of water.

She kissed his forehead when he yawned against her neck. "We can eat in the living room under a blanket tent and watch a movie. What do you think about that?" He lifted his head, blinking as a sleepy smile stretched across his lips.

"Like at the castle?" Regina nodded her head, wondering how much of their time in the Enchanted Forest he actually remembered. He mumbled his agreement, placing his head on her shoulder once again. Regina moved around the kitchen, expertly plopping their dinner into the boiling water, pulling out the hot cookies, and cleaning up their mess all while keeping Roland snuggled against her side.

Once they had finished their hot dogs, built their tent, and picked a movie, Regina and Roland cuddled together under a warm blanket and shared a small plate of cookies. It didn't take long before sleep took them over, leaving the movie to end without an audience.


End file.
